


unreal

by sutoni



Series: unreal [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutoni/pseuds/sutoni
Summary: un·re·al : lacking in reality .was it ok to believe what was going on in my head when that was not the reality i was facing ?





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first fic on this website i hope i do really well . i know it's short but this is just an intro to give you an idea of what it's gonna be like . i hope you guys are looking forward to the first chapter :)

it wasn't like it was his first day at the university he was attending , it was his second semester already , you could see yukhei running so far down the street and  as soon as possible he made a right and there was a 7/11 . he went inside and got a large cup , stood there for 1 minute pouring the coffee down the cup and then as quickly as possible went and grabbed five packets of packets of sugar and five packets of cream then payed and left , he wasn't running anymore , he walked up to the bus station in front of 7/11 and poured all the cream and sugar in the cup , he started drinking his coffee , until his bus arrived and then went and proceeded to it sit at the far left corner  .

 

-

 

at soon as he arrived , he started running to a building it was the college of business and this college was not big or small it was somewhere in the middle , and that is where it all began.

 


	2. an invitation

it wasn't like at that time they thought about what was going to happen to them, what those memories are gonna be to them , it was just two boys running late and they happen to hit each other . yukhei at first didn't seem to care but he went on with my day anyway , the same day when jaehyun was studying at a cafe he couldn't think of anybody else but yukhei something felt surreal you could say yukhei left an impression on him . the next day at the bus , jaehyun came in and went down the right corner and sat right next to jaehyun , it seemed as if jaehyun didn’t notice who was next to him but yukhei did notice . oh god if he could look at me and i'd feel the chills running through my spine . he has amazing skin , cool attitude , good style ...is what yukhei felt internally but not how he acted out . . " that's our bus stop am i right" oh shit did he just speak to me? i didn't answer because he was just a random person to me . he was the one who walked down first then me , i could even feel him smiling behind his back , who is he . is he real ? . -- Some people are just easily attractable , maybe charismatic in a s ort of way that they don’t even have to try and people are still attached to them , they don’t easily let people in their lives instead people think they should let themselves in their lives and at some point they’d get attached disappointment comes crawling up to them because they thought all of this on their own . Their thoughts are unreal Jaehyun loves knowing new people in some sort of way he’s popular in the business college , because once he sets his eyes on a new person he makes it a goal to know them .i mean he is attractive , tall , and has a nice smile why wouldn’t anyone be attracted to that , and so was yukhei attracted to jaehyun. In reality yukhei didn’t see himself in jaehyun they were the exact opposites in a way . It was an unreal combination that was to become of the two . -- i walked out the bus quickly and couldn't seem to find him but by slowly creeping up behind me he tried to introduce himself ," hi i'm jaehyun by the way what's your name ?" "yukhei .. that's my name" i felt extremely awkward , a stranger was talking to me , why ? and in fact he was attractive which made me blush little . So… jaehyun started playfully smirking , you're a freshman aren’t you ? .why is he being so nosy , but i ain't saying shit he's cute .it seems as if we bumped to each other in front of the business college yesterday … so are you majoring in business ? yes i am sir . “can i have your number?” well damn that was blunt . it’s because i wanna send you an party invitation that me and my friends are going to , tonight .ok here is my phone . you could see him smile like the purest little boy ever . you could even see his dimples . when jaehyun was putting his number in yukhei’s phone , it was amazing to see that . a little later yukhei got a notification from him and he quickly sent the address to me . Here is the address it’s in hongdae… be there at 10! The young college students both said goodbye to each other and went on with their day .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiyooo reader i am glad you are reading this ! well i finished the first chapter , and i know it's very short but i'm not trying to be half assed and not finish the fic . ill try to update every few days so make sure to be subscribed ( self promo bc hell ye ) .
> 
> as time goes on hopefully i'll make the chapters longer because i see other fic writers that do that alot , but atm i don't have the capacity to do that . 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed reading and good morning/afternoon/night !


End file.
